swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Amaran
Amaran Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. The Amarans are a sentient Species characterized both by their vulpine and canine characteristics. The Amaran anatomy includes pointed ears; a narrow, bewhiskered snout; furry bodies; a bipedal stance; and a bushy tail. As unrepentant hagglers, Amarans make natural traders, especially of non-sentient Beasts, which they frequently tame and bred. Amarans are short-statured, barely reaching up to the shoulders of the Bursas they shepard. This allows many Amarans to go unnoticed by most people, a trick many Amnaran pickpockets and con men use to their advantage, along with their naturally dexterous digits. Amaran Characteristics Personality: Amarans are stubborn hagglers, never backing down from intimidation or coercion. This is belied by their attentiveness, a trait usually reserved for their Beasts and family members. Those few that manager to wiggle their way into an Amarans heart will find themselves with a lifelong friend, provided they don't betray that Amaran's newfound trust. Physical Description: Amarans all posses a bushy tail, which they take great pride in; as well as two large, pointed ears at the top of their heads. Each Amaran is covered in variegated fur. One possible pattern pairs red-orange fur across the back, tail, and outside of the arms and legs with white patches on the insides of the limbs and ears, on the snout, on the soles of the feet, and across the neck and belly. Age Groups: Amaran age at the following stages: Homeworld: Amarans hail from the planet Amar, a humid forest world located within The Inner Rim. Languages: Amarans learn their own language of Amaran, a language used only between Amarans to exchange secret information such as trade routes and new contacts. Amarans also learn Basic at a young age, and the more reckless Amarans that travel in Hutt Space tend to pick up Huttese. Example Names: Ayaki, Namkitu, Yulai, Chankotu. Adventurers: Many Amarans strike out on their own in their youth, typically as Nobles or Scoundrels. Those Amarans that survive until Adulthood typically use their contacts from adventuring to work as traders. Amaran Species Traits Amaran share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Amaran receive +2 bonuses to both their Dexterity and Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Amarans are talkative and dexterous, but lack the muscle mass of other Species. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Amarans gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Amarans have a base speed of 4 squares. * Animal Handler: Amarans are naturally gifted when it comes to dealing with Beasts and wild creatures. An Amaran can choose to reroll any Ride check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. Additionally, an Amaran can make Persuasion checks to change the Attitude of an undomesticated creature that has an Intelligence score of 2 or lower. * Silver Tongued: '''Amarans are masterful negotiators, always getting what they came for. An Amaran may choose to reroll any Persuasion check, keeping the better of the two results. * '''Low-Light Vision: '''Amarans ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Automatic Languages: All Amarans can speak, read, and write both Basic and Amaran. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Amarans